


In Some Other Universe

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 3x18, Multi, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Maybe in some other universe, Zari and Amaya could have been together.





	In Some Other Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this, and there's no happy ending.

“I got something for you,” Zari says. She hands Amaya he Beebo doll. It flaps its arms. 

Amaya smiles genuinely. It’s one of the things Zari loves most about her. She is always completely open and totally kind. 

“Thank you. I love it,” Amaya says softly. Anyone else would have laughed at the gift of a child’s toy for an adult. Amaya cradles it. 

“I just got it to remind you of your time here, and what a great team we all were,” Zari chokes out. 

“The two of us especially,” Amaya says. She reaches out and pulls Zari into a hug. Zari forces her lips together so she can’t let the crying noise out. 

Zari squeezes Amaya’s back, and the Beebo doll is crushed between them. “I la-la-love you!” it yells. 

Zari laughs a little bit at the interruption, but she can’t stop her eyes from squinting shut and a tear from falling. It was so easy for Beebo to say the one thing Zari had been trying to tell or keep from Amaya for months. 

“I’m going to keep this Beebo for my granddaughters,” Amaya promises. “Thank you. You’ve been a great friend.”

Zari swallows her sob and lets Amaya walk away. 

 

Nate sits down on the couch next to Zari. She pauses her video game and offers him some of the popcorn in the bowl. 

Nate takes a handful of popcorn and chews mournfully. 

“You loved her too, didn’t you?” he asks.

Zari freezes. She shuts her eyes and nods. 

Nate reaches for her arm. “Hey, Z, it’s alright. You know I’m not the most perceptive person, but it was pretty obvious from how you looked at her.”

“Yeah. I loved her. It would have been impossible not to. I mean, you’ve seen her. But I just didn’t want to make anything more complicated. We both have duties. And she loved you. It would never have worked out, and I knew that.”

Nate sighs. “And you never told her?”

“Not yet, no. But I programmed the Beebo I gave her. In five years, it’ll tell her a recorded message from me. It just says, you know, I love you, I wish things would have been different, maybe in some other universe where we owe nothing more to our people.”

Nate nods sadly and takes another handful of popcorn. “Yeah. In some other universe. I guess that’s what I always thought too. How about we play some mind-numbing video games and eat our feelings away?”

Zari nods and deletes her single-player game. She wasn’t scoring well anyway. “I’ll tell Gideon to make us some comfort food.”

She stands up and grabs another controller for Nate. Gideon already has the food prepared. Zari sits back down and takes a bite of ice cream. She wishes there was something else she could do.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to write some AU!Zamaya or fluff after this. :(


End file.
